Recently, light-emitting display devices for uses in mobile devices are increasingly strongly desired to have higher definition and consume less power. Examples of display devices for uses in mobile devices are liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), display devices using elements for spontaneously emitting light, for example, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices (or organic EL display devices), electronic paper display devices, and the like.
Among the above, organic EL display devices do not require a backlight unit, which is required in liquid crystal display devices, and also use an organic light emitting element driven at a low voltage. For these reasons, organic EL display devices are a target of attention as thin light emitting display devices consuming low power. Especially, top emission-type organic EL display devices using white light emitting elements and color filters for light emission to realize full-color display have been progressively developed. Organic EL display device using color filters do not require a polarizer. The above-described top emission-type organic EL display devices realize both of a higher numerical aperture of pixels and higher definition, and therefore attract a significant attention. The organic EL display devices can be formed merely of thin films, and thus can be made flexible. Such flexible display devices do not use a glass substrate, and therefore are lightweight and are not easily breakable. For these reasons, organic EL display devices attract a lot of attention (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-183605).